


预备学科门口的本科帅哥是谁？

by Violasisi



Series: 论坛体 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 论坛体希望之峰学园论坛 预备学科和本科都能登陆才能育成计划线有声优梗





	预备学科门口的本科帅哥是谁？

1楼超高校级的围观路人  
最近放学后在预备学科门口等人的帅气的本科生是谁！  
注意他很久了，想告白，但是很担心他已经有女朋友了  
求问哪位好心人告诉我  
2楼超高校级的围观路人  
这件事情终于上论坛了www  
3楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也很好奇来着，还想着如果没有人问我就发帖了  
4楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经成为了近期的热门事件了www  
5楼超高校级的围观路人  
前几天我和同学也在议论  
6楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也是，基本上每天放学都能在预备学科的校门口遇见那个本科生  
7楼超高校级的围观路人  
靠在校门旁边的墙上表情很理所当然的等着预备学科生www  
有时候还会带着耳机听歌，黄昏的暖阳打在他的侧脸上  
简直是一首情诗啊  
8楼超高校级的围观路人  
有人见到过他等的人吗？  
专门让这种本科的大帅哥跑到预备学科门口来等，估计是很可爱的女生吧？  
9楼超高校级的围观路人  
我见过哦  
当时专门在街对面的咖啡店找了个靠窗的座位坐着  
等了很长时间  
出来了一个本科帅哥一样身高的穿着预备学科校服的男生  
两人说了一会话，就一起走了  
10楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？？？男生？？？  
原来帅哥是个homo啊  
11楼超高校级的围观路人  
是homo啊  
怪不得之前班里有长得可爱的女生去要联系方式被拒绝了  
根本就不在恋爱对象的范围内的  
12楼超高校级的围观路人  
等等，也不一定是恋爱关系吧？  
说不定只是普通的好朋友？  
13楼超高校级的围观路人  
好朋友会好到校门口去等吗www  
我对自己的好朋友都是约定好时间和地点然后在那里见面的  
14楼超高校级的围观路人  
真的很好奇两人之间的关系呢  
15楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家不要多想啦，可能真的只是普通的好朋友  
两人放学后去打游戏啊之类的  
之前在游戏中心看到过他们，和一个粉色头发的可爱的本科女生一起  
都在很认真的看着屏幕打游戏  
16楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道是真的？这么说我还有机会？  
17楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是说了半天，那个本科帅哥到底是谁啊，没人知道吗？  
18楼超高校级的围观路人  
我知道  
从帖子一开始就想说了  
但是看见大家在讨论他们的关系就没有岔开话题  
不如说还有人以他为目标才让我惊讶呢  
19楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶诶？楼主是知情人士？  
20楼超高校级的围观路人  
求名字！  
21楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝凪斗  
77期“超高校级的幸运”  
这么说应该知道了吧  
22楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会吧？！他就是狛枝凪斗？  
23楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个帅哥竟然是他？  
24楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个传说中幸运的才能超级厉害的十神之后本科生里最有钱的人？  
25楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且性格有些奇怪  
很崇拜本科的有才能的人  
虽然不见他和预备学科有过往来  
但态度应该是敷衍的  
26楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝凪斗，原来是他啊  
确实是听说过他很有钱  
但是这种等级的颜值  
为什么他的名字没出现在之前评选的“希望之峰学园十大美型男子”中呢  
27楼超高校级的围观路人  
看来是评委的眼光有问题呢  
28楼超高校级的围观路人  
评委的目光的倒是没问题啦  
选上的基本都是360度无死角的帅哥  
29楼超高校级的围观路人  
光看名单上的照片，就觉得很养眼  
十神白夜，最原终一，王马小吉，天海兰太郎，真宫寺是清  
这几个人我都很喜欢  
当时还专门去本科门口想去看看他们真人  
结果没想到很多女生都和我有一样的想法  
走到门口，就看见黑压压一群人  
还按照自己喜欢的人分好了队伍  
支持王马小吉的那群人人手一瓶芬达  
支持真宫寺是清的那群人每个人手里都有一根红绳  
而且最好玩的是他们出来的反应  
十神第一个出来的，用鄙夷的眼神看着她们说“愚民们”  
结果不知道为什么她们更兴奋了  
最原出来后一阵热烈的欢呼  
但本人压着帽子红着脸默默的走掉了  
天海身为超高校级的冒险家没有人等到  
对了  
还有点疑惑为什么当时没看见狛枝凪斗  
回忆着当时的场景写的时候突然想起来了，走出校门的本科生中有一个白发男生戴着口罩，现在想想就是他  
30楼超高校级的围观路人  
hhh果然本人还是有池面的自觉的  
让我比较惊讶的是78期的幸运苗木诚君也上榜了  
他真的有那么大的魅力吗？虽然可爱  
31楼超高校级的围观路人  
苗木君很萌的  
我当时也疑惑他是怎么上的榜  
有一天看见他因为不幸的丢了钱包正在焦急的找着  
好像冬天找不到之前偷偷存储的松子的小松鼠  
心一下子就被击中了  
也在帮他找  
后来顺利地找到了  
对我说谢谢那张笑脸至今都是在治愈着我  
32楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇好暖的故事  
33楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来，那个有名的棒球手桑田怜恩似乎因为自己没上榜而郁闷了好几周呢  
34楼超高校级的围观路人  
他也有出综艺节目哦，还打起精神最初装作什么事都没发生的样子自如的应对对话，主持人也一直在说别的话题，忽然话锋一转主持人单刀直入的提问了他对于自己没上榜单有何感想，那张十大美男榜单还出现在了大屏幕上面，当时的表情就像推理剧中被侦探指出自己就是真凶的绝望的脸www一瞬间变得惨白www  
35楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个节目还无良的把表情变化做成慢镜头回放来着  
据说这期节目收视率超高，还上了搜索热门  
那张图后来还被做成了表情包在论坛火了www  
36楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为真的很好用www我很爱在和同学聊天时用它！  
37楼超高校级的围观路人  
但当时这个十大美男榜单似乎还引起了骚动因为实际上只选了九个人？  
38楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊，大家为了这个争论了很长时间，最后一致得出的结论是发布者认为剩余的那一个是大家心中认为的最好看的那个人  
39楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是的  
40楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？难道还另有隐情？  
41楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个十大美男帖子的发布者后来又发了另外一个帖子，但是只有一分钟论坛就崩溃了，花了一周才修好，但以前的数据全没了，发布者后来再也没发过帖子  
我在论坛崩溃之前看到过，新帖子补充了最后一个帅哥，是一个预备学科生  
42楼超高校级的围观路人  
是谁是谁？  
43楼超高校级的围观路人  
名字叫做日向创，但从照片看来和苗木君一样普通  
估计其他人也有看过的  
但是一没听说过名字，二长相比较普通  
所以没形成话题就是了  
又由于没见过的大家对于空缺的帅哥这件事讨论出了自己满意的结果  
所以最后一个帅哥的真相就这么默默地消失了  
44楼超高校级的围观路人  
日向创？没听说过  
45楼超高校级的围观路人  
预备学科生，被评选为帅哥还没引起骚动，看来果然很普通呢  
46楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊，毕竟池面本身就是自带话题热度的  
没上榜单的狛枝君火到论坛上都有人发帖问他是谁了  
而上了榜单的日向君还是默默无闻呢  
47楼超高校级的围观路人  
话说回来，狛枝为什么最后没有登上榜单啊？  
明明看选出来的美男类型，狛枝符合他的审美才对。  
48楼超高校级的围观路人  
呀，我是榜单的制作者  
没想到这个榜单这么受大家的欢迎，有些意外呢  
为了回报大家的热情，就让我给大家透漏一点幕后的小故事吧  
狛枝君确实很符合我的审美啦，如果用菜肴比喻的话，就是在做究极的料理的时候用上的最后的让菜最终升华的独家配方的秘制食材  
我当然想要把他写上啦， 但是本人听说我把他列入榜单后，特意来找我，说自己并不配和大家列在一张榜单上  
如果本人那么说了，我当然要尊重他的意见，才没有什么舞园沙耶香的限量版写真集之类的秘密交易呢嗯哼~  
一想到这么一张美丽的容貌在没有被世人看见之前就会默默无闻的消逝我的心在痛  
但是好食材总会被做成佳肴的！大家都发现了狛枝君的美丽！我好欣慰啊！  
49楼超高校级的围观路人  
wow发布者本人冒出来了  
50楼超高校级的围观路人  
原来是这么回事啊  
51楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来对狛枝君的传言的形容中除了“非常有钱”之外似乎还有一个是“特别谦卑”呢  
52楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的，你这么一说我想起来了  
之前班里有女生向狛枝君要联系方式，狛枝君给的回绝的理由是“像我这种垃圾没有人什么好认识的，所以还是不给了。”  
确实是非常谦卑呢  
53楼超高校级的围观路人  
明明是个有钱的美型但这么谦卑  
54楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝凪斗后援团今天开始成立  
55楼超高校级的围观路人  
我要入团！为我家凪斗加油助威！  
56楼超高校级的围观路人  
我还是发布人~再给大家解释一下你们的疑惑吧~  
为什么没有选桑田君~因为当初制作这个榜单的初衷是“让更多人看到未被人发掘的美丽”，桑天君的帅气已经很有名了，所以没有必要把他列入榜单。  
而同样有名的十神君被列入是因为他的美貌被他的其他闪光的方面遮掩住了，我们要重新强调十神君是一位帅哥  
而看似普通的苗木君上榜和31楼的意见是一样的，苗木君人畜无害的小动物一般的可爱深得我心  
嗯哼哼哼还有很多人疑惑的日向君的入选，不要被迷惑了哟，特别告诉你们一个事实，狛枝君最近在预备学科的校门口的等的人就是日向君  
57楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？？？  
58楼超高校级的围观路人  
日向君？日向创？？？最后的那个帅哥？？？  
59楼超高校级的围观路人  
有帅到那种程度吗？  
我可是在预备学科中完全没听说过他诶？  
60楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然人不可貌相吗  
61楼超高校级的围观路人  
惊讶了吧~时间会证明一切~我的眼光是不会出错的~  
还有，我知道的仅限于此哦，他们之后会干~什么事我是毫不知情的~  
呀，到时间了，我要去制作“爱”的料理了，各位再见~  
62楼超高校级的围观路人  
再见发布人！  
63楼超高校级的围观路人  
谢谢解答我们的疑惑！  
64楼超高校级的围观路人  
能同时入了发布人和狛枝君的眼睛，日向创难道是什么隐藏人物吗  
65楼超高校级的围观路人  
竟然让那个高岭之花般不可攀折的本科帅哥狛枝凪斗专门在预备学科的门口等他  
66楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想去向他请教如何和狛枝君的关系变得那么好的  
67楼超高校级的围观路人  
他们两个果然还是普通朋友的关系吧？  
68楼超高校级的围观路人  
我和日向创是一个班的  
你们之前说的这些在我们班早就是人尽皆知的事实了  
但没想到会成为论坛上讨论的话题  
日向创基本不和同班的同学说话  
一下课就往本科那边跑  
我在本科有认识的人  
他和我认识的那个本科生所在的班上的人的关系似乎特别好  
狛枝凪斗也在那个班  
这家伙最近在门口等他我们班里也都知道  
但没人知道他俩的具体关系  
去问日向他也是面露难色说要暂时保密  
有几个流传的比较广的版本  
想听吗  
69楼超高校级的围观路人  
想想想！  
70楼超高校级的围观路人  
最夸张的一个版本的是狛枝凪斗花了大价钱包养了日向创，做了几次后日向创不堪狛枝凪斗的尺度太大于是单方中止关系，但是钱还没还，狛枝凪斗也依然喜欢日向创，天天来门口堵他  
71楼超高校级的围观路人  
尺度太大？什么尺度啊？  
72楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个我也好奇问过  
对方悄悄的跟我说是字母和道具play  
还有角色扮演  
时间也很持久  
73楼超高校级的围观路人  
我是预备学科的  
虽然不是当事人这么说有点奇怪……  
之前狛枝君在校门口等的时候我偷偷的瞄过一眼  
那种颜值，和他做能有钱拿  
非常的值了  
74楼超高校级的围观路人  
我愿意付大价钱和他共度春宵！  
75楼超高校级的围观路人  
我愿意付大价钱和他讲话！  
76楼超高校级的围观路人  
我愿意付大价钱听他说话！  
77楼超高校级的围观路人  
我愿意付大价钱只和他对视！  
78楼超高校级的围观路人  
只要他存在于这个世界上我愿意每天都给他钱！  
79楼超高校级的围观路人  
真好啊，帅哥  
80楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是狛枝似乎不缺钱哦  
81楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊，毕竟是本科第二有钱人  
82楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是这八卦传的这么神奇，有什么根据吗？  
83楼超高校级的围观路人  
可能有哦  
还是有一次，我和同学在校门口街对面的咖啡店的橱窗看见了两人的争吵  
狛枝君冲日向君说了什么话，日向君的情绪似乎很激动，冲狛枝君说了什么  
之后转身要走，但是狛枝君拽住了的手臂，两人就这么僵持着  
两人后来不知道为什么又和好了，狛枝君松开了日向君，两人朝着咖啡馆走过来了  
就坐在我们身旁，似乎在谈着什么话，咖啡馆人声太杂又有音乐，他们的话断断续续的听不清  
我只记得听见了“衣服”“羞耻”“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋”，后面的没听到  
84楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊！那次吵架我就在旁边假装和同学聊天实际上有在偷偷听他们讲话！  
最初狛枝君对日向君说的话太小了听不清，日向君情绪激动的时候说的是“谁要这么做啊笨蛋！”狛枝君说“不能逃避哟日向君！”两人又小声说了一会，日向君情绪平静下来，就和狛枝君走向咖啡馆了  
85楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个……很切合呢  
不会是狛枝君想要什么新的play，但是日向君不同意吧  
86楼超高校级的围观路人  
似乎是  
87楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有一种说法是日向创因为负担不起预备学科高额学费而选择被狛枝凪斗包养然后用身体偿还呢  
88楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？又是包养？  
89楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个我本人能作证  
日向创家境普通，确实没有那么多钱  
而且他基本上和那个班的每个本科生都玩得很好  
可能是一开始就抱着找金主的目的去的？  
90楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会吧？  
91楼超高校级的围观路人  
有一次我在街上碰见了他们两个人  
提着一兜从便利店里买回来的东西  
然后日向创跟着狛枝凪斗走进了一间公寓  
过了很长一段时间，日向创气喘吁吁的出来，打车走了  
92楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶……  
93楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道……？？？  
94楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有一种说法  
是日向创疯狂的想要进入本科，但是没有才能，于是抱着上不了希望之峰学园本科的话，就上了本科的人的想法，找机会和本科的人广泛结交，狛枝凪斗被日向创引诱，每天到这里等他  
95楼超高校级的围观路人  
想问一下……为什么传言里日向君和狛枝君的关系不是包养就是引诱呢……  
96楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为你们不了解狛枝凪斗那家伙的本性啊  
我认识的那个本科生是我哥哥，我最重要的人，有时候我会出于关心问他班上的情况  
他说班上的家伙都不错，除了那个叫做狛枝凪斗的让人想远离的家伙  
那家伙因为我哥哥是本科生所以对他的才能崇拜的不得了，会主动找他说话，说的内容尽是些莫名其妙的东西，希望啊才能啊苏巴拉西啊，我哥哥每次见到他都想躲开  
而日向创不知道通过什么途径认识到我哥哥，还莫名其妙的和我哥哥成了结拜兄弟，每次哥哥和我在一起的时候总是会提到那家伙的事，不是蓄意引诱是什么  
97楼超高校级的围观路人  
妹妹桑啊……  
98楼超高校级的围观路人  
还是一只傲娇  
99楼超高校级的围观路人  
我的妹妹不能这么傲娇现实版  
100楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上那些家伙想被浇上水泥封在罐子里沉到东京湾底吗  
101楼超高校级的围观路人  
请放过！  
102楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有，先不说日向创，狛枝凪斗不是你们想象的那种人  
我哥哥的另一个同班同学也说过狛枝凪斗在某些情况下可能会变成很危险的人物，要小心防备  
103楼超高校级的围观路人  
变得很危险具体是指？  
104楼超高校级的围观路人  
她说只是直觉而已，虽然现在无害  
那家伙的谦逊什么的也只是做做样子，只是对才能的，如果你什么都不是他才不会正眼看你  
所以说日向创也不简单，但我哥哥和那个同学都对他评价很好  
看来比起狛枝凪斗日向创隐藏的更深呢  
105楼超高校级的围观路人  
妹妹桑，不用那么怀疑啦  
106楼超高校级的围观路人  
说不定日向君只是普通的人缘好  
狛枝君也很喜欢你哥哥和那个同学，只是不知道怎么表达  
107楼超高校级的围观路人  
不可能！我哥哥和那家伙只是被迷惑了！  
108楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么说都不听呢……  
109楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然爱到深处便是……  
110楼超高校级的围观路人  
（嘘——想被沉到东京湾喂鱼吗！）  
111楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过有一件事，我怎么都搞不明白  
听我哥哥说，日向创和狛枝凪斗这几周一直在找拥有体育方面的超高校级的才能的人做特殊训练  
那个同学也被拜托过  
112楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
体育方面的特训？  
113楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
114楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道是以增强双方性生活和谐为目的的特训？  
115楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶，说不定哦？  
116楼超高校级的围观路人  
总之无论怎么猜测都是以他们俩交往为前提呢  
117楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道我真的没有可能了吗  
118楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在不是放学时间了吗  
我又在门口看见狛枝君了  
怎么样？要不要确定一下？  
119楼超高校级的围观路人  
确定什么？  
120楼超高校级的围观路人  
确定他们两个有没有在交往啊？  
121楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是对方会诚实的回答吗？  
122楼超高校级的围观路人  
为什么不会？  
123楼超高校级的围观路人  
被陌生人突然问“狛枝君，你和日向君正在交往吗”  
肯定超级诡异的吧！  
会被认为是跟踪狂之类的  
124楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……也是呢  
125楼超高校级的围观路人  
可以装作崇拜者，问问他有没有喜欢的人，不说具体的姓名  
这样不会引起怀疑吧？  
126楼超高校级的围观路人  
好主意呢！我现在就去问  
127楼超高校级的围观路人  
行动力好强！  
128楼超高校级的围观路人  
有点紧张的期待结果  
129楼超高校级的围观路人  
问到了  
我说自己是他的崇拜者，很早就注意他了，问他有没有喜欢的人  
果然  
“有的哟”  
130楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦哦！  
131楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然！！！  
132楼超高校级的围观路人  
我还问了他有没有和喜欢的人交往  
答案是“现在还只是朋友，不过正在努力中”  
然后日向君来了，狛枝君笑着悄悄用手指了指他，然后心情很好的对我挥挥手说再见  
日向君也对我笑了，好温柔啊，似乎还向狛枝君问起我了  
不知为什么，我在听到狛枝君亲口说有喜欢的人时的一点点不甘，在见到日向君的笑容后迅速消失殆尽  
133楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶！！！  
134楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以两人！果然吗！  
135楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想祝福他们！  
136楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝日向LOVELOVE粉丝团什么时候成立！  
137楼超高校级的围观路人  
我要当拉拉队队长！！！  
138楼超高校级的围观路人  
干脆建立一个新板块吧！狛枝日向LOVELOVE联盟！！置顶帖是双方每天的恋情进展！  
139楼超高校级的围观路人  
这不是跟踪狂行为吗……  
还有  
什么时候这个帖子里的气氛变得这么温馨和甜蜜了？  
140楼超高校级的围观路人  
一开始不是只是单纯的打听帅哥吗？  
141楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且按照一般的剧情走向，帅哥如果有喜欢的人大家不应该不甘吗？  
142楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶，但是帅哥是homo的话就没有办法了呢，毕竟不在对方的目标范围内呢  
143楼超高校级的围观路人  
努努力啦！说不定帅哥不拘性别啊！  
144楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知道为什么，在听到对象是日向君后敌意就莫名其妙的消失掉了  
145楼超高校级的围观路人  
说不定是日向君把我引诱了  
146楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且听描述，狛枝君很幸福的样子啊，这样就够了  
147楼超高校级的围观路人  
其他人绝对不行，但是如果对象是日向君的话，没问题！  
148楼超高校级的围观路人  
喂喂喂你们了解日向吗  
149楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是刚才还说完全没听说过吗  
为什么现在就对一个刚刚听说的人这么信任啊！  
多点警戒心好吗女生们！  
150楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？谢谢你的关心哦？  
看样子楼上是男生，不太了解女生的心思  
给你说一下贴子里的女孩子们的心路历程吧  
首先，在听说是第十位神秘的帅哥后，大家都会向周围的同学打听或者上网搜图  
虽然不知道别人看的是什么，但是我同学给我发来的一段视频让我认同了发布人对日向的判断，也觉得狛枝君没喜欢错人  
是一段篮球的视频哦，当时是体育节，日向君作为帮忙的人和本科的同学一起打篮球比赛，看着他认真和队友配合接球传球的拼搏的样子就忍不住想为他加油，之后日向君投了一个漂亮的三分，开心的冲着观众席比V，我被他的笑容感动了。想着有着这么好看的笑容的人，狛枝君说不定是因为他的笑容而喜欢上他的吧  
151楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的，我也看得是篮球赛的视频哦，不过可能不一样  
看这个帖子讨论狛枝凪斗的外貌，忽然想起了之前同学给我传过一个视频，说在体育节的观众席上遇见过帅哥  
我翻出聊天记录，发现那个帅哥就是狛枝君  
视频是从另一侧录的，狛枝君的的视线一直在追随着日向君，还在不断地加油应援  
日向君回头比V的时候，视频里狛枝君的脸明显的红了  
狛枝君真的很喜欢日向君的笑容呢  
152楼超高校级的围观路人  
【日向君的视频】  
153楼超高校级的围观路人  
【狛枝君的视频】  
154楼超高校级的围观路人  
天哪……  
155楼超高校级的围观路人  
这是什么为什么这么甜  
156楼超高校级的围观路人  
老夫的沉寂已久的死鹿般的少女心再次活过来小鹿乱撞  
157楼超高校级的围观路人  
我为什么会在一个问帅哥的帖子里吃了一嘴满满的狗粮  
158楼超高校级的围观路人  
这就是恋爱的少女的眼神啊  
159楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为这两个视频我彻底从单人粉转为了CP粉  
160楼超高校级的围观路人  
凪斗和创，一定要幸福啊！  
161楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过这样的话，他们现在只是普通朋友的关系吧？  
162楼超高校级的围观路人  
才不普通呢！  
163楼超高校级的围观路人  
之后就会幸福的步入婚姻的殿堂！  
164楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在是美好的初恋期！  
165楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊，我是刚才问狛枝君的那个人  
还有一个很甜的小细节  
之后两人不知道说了什么，日向君走的时候脸有点红被狛枝君指出来，日向君说“笨蛋——是夕阳啦夕阳”  
似乎是因为之前日向君问我和狛枝君是什么关系，狛枝君说是一个崇拜者  
日向君说狛枝很受欢迎呢，狛枝君问他是嫉妒吗  
日向君就脸红了  
虽然当了垫脚石，但是一想到为了他们两个人的恋情又进了一步而做了贡献，值了！  
166楼超高校级的围观路人  
天哪我为什不在现场  
167楼超高校级的围观路人  
我就在旁边，那个妹子说的是真的，我都听见了  
168楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家都去围观了吧www  
169楼超高校级的围观路人  
日向君刚才还疑惑，我听到他说“今天校门口的人怎么这么多”www  
170楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝君倒是很淡定，说她们都拿着手机，是在等人吧  
171楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过两人之前的疑点还没消除呢  
172楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么疑点？  
173楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个可疑的对话和进同一栋公寓  
174楼超高校级的围观路人  
我想……我可以解答哦  
175楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？又是知情人士？  
176楼超高校级的围观路人  
刚才在玩游戏  
忽然聊天软件上一个同学发过来了链接  
当时他十分惊慌失措，不断地问我两个人是不是这个关系  
安抚了他一阵子花了好久  
抱歉，我应该早点来说明的  
其实两个人最近是在练习游戏哦  
177楼超高校级的围观路人  
练习游戏？  
178楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯，因为游戏中心的跳舞机最近新出了一个多人模式，通过了有奖牌，我在搜集全奖励  
里面有一个三人模式的奖牌，需要两个人有同步的动作，于是试着拜托了体型和身高相近的日向君和狛枝君，两人都爽快的答应了，开始了同步练习，那关有一段变化特别快，所以他们拜托身边的同学帮他们制定提高体能和协调性的训练计划和营养食谱  
去游戏厅的路从预备学科走比较近，狛枝君最近才在门口等他，有时还会帮大家转送大家想要给日向君的东西  
进同一间公寓是狛枝君的家里有跳舞机模拟器，所以两人去狛枝君的家里练习，日向君满头大汗的出来是因为体力劳动过度  
日向君情绪激动那次是狛枝君提议说两人为了保持同步应该穿同一件服装，还应该同居一段时间，日向君在挣扎了一阵后同意了  
昨天两人成功地通关了呢，狛枝君还对日向君和我说他一直闷在家里读书，很感谢能和他玩这个游戏  
今天在两人同居的家里举行成功派对想要邀请我，但是我想给他们两人创造机会，就让他们在今天先举行两个人的派对，我明天再去  
花村君似乎也听说了这件事，特意烤了小蛋糕让狛枝君带过去呢  
179楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么嘛……只是普通的朋友之间的游戏练习啊  
180楼超高校级的围观路人  
谢谢你的解答哟  
181楼超高校级的围观路人  
不用，这样的话那个同学应该安心了  
没事的话我就去玩游戏了哦，拜拜  
182楼超高校级的围观路人  
拜拜~  
183楼超高校级的围观路人  
好了，开始申请板块吧  
184楼超高校级的围观路人  
等等，最后的花村君，是花村辉辉嘛？  
185楼超高校级的围观路人  
是哦，超高校级的厨师  
186楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶，那个厨师？  
187楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊，我听说过关于他的……  
188楼超高校级的围观路人  
有时候风险反而是机遇不是吗  
189楼超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝君，要好好把握住机会啊！  
190楼超高校级的围观路人  
期待狛枝君的精彩发挥！

 

205楼超高校级的围观路人  
我前几天又在门口看见了狛枝君，试着问了问他，他的回答是现在有交往中的人诶！  
206楼超高校级的围观路人  
太好了！版块也申请好了，明天就能公布  
207楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以那晚究竟发生了什么呢  
208楼超高校级的围观路人  
据说第二天两人都请了假，没到校上课呢  
209楼超高校级的围观路人  
后天来的时候日向君神情比较恍惚，时不时地傻笑，倒是狛枝君兴致满满  
210楼超高校级的围观路人  
从那之后狛枝君还是在等日向君，不过走的时候都是牵手了呢  
有时候狛枝君还趁日向君不注意偷偷亲他，日向君有点炸毛不过也没说什么www  
211楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在有时候狛枝君直接来日向君的班里找他了  
212楼超高校级的围观路人  
真好啊，两个人  
213楼超高校级的围观路人  
一定要永远幸福啊！


End file.
